My mist
by ns92
Summary: Nessie has grown up and soon becomes a parent, Bella and Edward settle into their cosy life but all is shaken by the daughter of nessie and jacob, trouble increases as the volturi step into the mix, will ilina choose her family or his? follow-on from book
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACE**

HOW CAN YOU SAY I ONLY NEED ONE SIDE OF MY HEART?

When I need it all. Even though the two sides repel, I try to squeeze them together, I don't want either side to give out.

But how can I stop the inevitable fight between the two sides of me? If one won… will I accept it?

If it was all that could happen could I live on? Could I? Would I?

What's the greatest part of love…Compromises?

What's the worst part of love…Consequences?

Ilina

**New Beginnings**

I RACED THROUGH THE TREES, MY PANICED EYES

Searching, peering through the bushes and undergrowth frantically. The blurs of green and black tore past me as I danced around, entangled tree trunks and outstretched branches. I leapt into the air and twirled effortlessly. Adrenalin rushed through my veins, heat radiated from my skin, I was almost alight. I caught a scent, a faint sweet scent, and I knew without a doubt it was _Vampire_.

Instantaneously I took a sharp left, and desperately tore through the trees. I heard the sound of their feet in the slight distance. Panic rattled through me, I trembled with fear. The _Vampire_ was gaining up on me. Unquestionably I had a desirable enough aroma to want to...drink from. I looked back my hair flailed against my face, a dark blur moved swiftly in the trees.

"Stop running." spoke a sleek low voice." I won't hurt you...I promise," I endeavoured to speed up but my legs were helpless.

"Slow down," Another voice whispered, this voice was softer and a females. I was terrified. How many was after me? Would I be ripped to shreds? Is that how I was going to _die_? I started to calculate my chances.

First, I wasn't as strong as them or as fast as them and secondly I'm just one person when there could be loads of them following me. Thirdly they probably know this area well…

It's inevitable, I'm sure to die…

"Jasper," said the first one, his voice low and menacing. A wave of fatigue wiped over me. My body felt heavy and lethargic and considerably my legs gave in. And just as the blackness caved me in I wondered... whether I was going to heaven…

I felt like I had fallen into a pit of darkness, but it felt effortless, time felt as if it passed freely. Everywhere I could hear voices, ominous voices all around me, I wanted to break free but the light was so far above me. All of a sudden the light enveloped me and I was staring at the wide white room lighted by a shimmering chandelier, it blinded me momentarily.

A pale white hand reached down; quickly I took hold of the hand. The pale beautiful face staring back at me eyes wide, eyes green. Why was I drawn to them? Why…? My head was spinning

"Hello?"

"_Hello_?" The angelic yet, familiar voice spoke again. My consciousness had caught up with me, as my eyes peeled open and blinded me with the stunning light. Once they focused, I was upright in a defensive crouched position. I took in the unusual scenery, shocked that the house looked so..._human_.

The walls were white and crisply painted; the lighting softened the room making it _look_ inviting. The whole room echoed simplicity, almost as if it were a house on show for sale or a holiday villa. It astonished you that much, the room was that beautiful.

While taking in the scenery, I had noticed the nine Vampires. Their eyes fixed on me at the same time, which my eyes fixed on them, holding their glare expectantly I sized them up, they ranged in body sizes.

One girl was fairly small and looked like a pixy from a Disney film her face screwed up as she leaned on the blond haired man who had a guarded body language, he held her protectively in his arms, and they stood on the stairway and the couple stared at me.

There was a woman she was slender as well but she looked older around her twenties?

Her light brown hair flowed down to her shoulders; she held the hand of a blond man who looked at me with a face that wavered between emotions.

The next girl different from the rest although she had blond hair it waved all the way down her back, her tall body so slender and model-like. On the other hand the man she stood next to was as tall as her, however he was muscular and well built he looked undecided while the woman looked defensive. They were followed by the tall slim boyish guy whom the menacing voice belonged to.

He now stood near a white Baby Grand Piano, standing by a brown haired girl, who was sitting on the stool playing with her fingers, her face to the ground. The last couple was the one that stood out the most. A Vampire and an odd-smelling human.

I reviewed my options, I hadn't had much time.

I had no chance against them of course but I wasn't going to stand there like an offered lunch. I wondered who'd attack first. Well...I guessed that human must mean something to them, if I could snap-

"Relax... Seriously -we won't hurt you,"

I scrutinized them each, one of them particularly held my interest. I gasped as realization hit me.

Why weren't her eyes like the rest of them? Hers were clear, wide, brown, and human-like. Just like mine as if she was like me- a half of what should be impossible, of what shouldn't exist…

**We were two of the same kind?**

" is_… __**like you**__…"_ The slim auburn haired one, said as he glided a few steps from his position next to the woman.

_No! _I thought. _This can't be true!_ My hardened glare faltered and I stared at her aghast.

I had thought that I was the only one of my kind; the only blaspheme to this extent. My eyes flickered to the man approaching me; he looked no older than the half breed. His auburn hair and pale skin collided, I hadn't understood why their eyes were black, were they really _Vampires_ at all…or something worse?

"Calm down I'll explain everything." He reassured. Fear darted through me, it shook my frame violently.

"There's no need to feel scared." He replied a reassuring smile lightly planted itself on his face.

"I'm Edward," he gestured to himself. He held the smile, and then gestured in turn to the names. "This is Bella," (the shy girl sitting on the stool) she looked up when her name was spoken, astonished. "And this is Rosalie," (She, the model like girl whom resembled a goddess statue.) Her face hardened slightly.

"This is Esmē," (the slender older woman) she kindly smiled my way. "Emmet," (The well built guy); he nodded slightly in my direction. "Jasper," (the protective blond guy) a small crease on his face appears –apparently it's as smile. "Alice," (the pixie like girl) she waved enthusiastically, grinning widely at me. "Carlisle," (the one with the indecisive emotions), he seemed to be the leader of the group. The head of the family, he smiled lightly at me. "And… Jacob," (The darker skinned human, who had black long hair and a lightly rugged face) he glared blankly at me. "And this is Renesemē." 'The brown eyed girl' she smiled and waved to me. I noticed the humans' protective posture with 'Renesemē'.

I glared confused at them as I bent down further into a defensive stance.

"What is your name?" She spoke. Her voice rung in my head, it echoed like a soprano bell. My defensive expression died on my face, again. I looked around anxiously; I was completely confused about these Vampires/humans. What were their relationships? Why did they need to know so much?

"I don't have a name," I answered slowly and steadily I tried to show them I wasn't afraid and I was prepared to fight. Renesemē whimpered at my answer, she looked toward Edward something was in her eyes- it was like pleading, almost.

"I don't know, it's up to her I guess," Edward murmured. I was confused by his answer to no question.

"Wh…where is your family?" Renesemē asks some unknown passion burnt at me, I could see it, as it boiled just under the surface, and there was more than she could hide.

I couldn't have taken it any longer- all the questions- all small talk, it only prolonged what was yet to come.

"Stop it!!" I boomed. "Just stop," Tears fell from my eyes, as I realized I had just sealed my own fate. "Why does any of it matter? If you are going to kill me, then just get it over with!!" The tears flowed faster, every tear represented a different good time I'd had with some of those humans.

Renesemē stepped forward and the human reached and cautioned her, she held up a hand and warned him. This was so _wrong_. She began walking with exaggerated slowness towards me. She kneeled in front of me, my body cowered away. I stared around the room desperately at Edward, who was now sitting on a couch with Bella. My eyes darted towards Carlisle and Esmē, maybe they'd help but they only stared on like bystanders. I squeezed my eyes shut. Weirdly something warm brushed against my cheek.

"Don't cry little one, I'll always protect you… we aren't here to hurt you, none of us are." My widened eyes stared at her, her smooth peach coloured face stared back it warmed me iced over heart, she gazed so lovingly… where did I remember such a look?

"We all just want to protect you, we want to be you're family…and I want to be you're mum…"

The word mum circled inside my head; I remembered…I remembered that tragically, wonderful day.

I remembered being so contented in there, the womb, my real home. I could always hear mum; she sung so joyfully, a song she'd made up herself, just for me. She said it'd guide me when I was lost, she told me never to forget it, ever.

'"You hear it bunny? Of course you do. I'll sing it again… let the wings of your heart fly high, way up, way up into the deep blue sky, let the fins of your heart swim free, diving so deep and dark that you won't see me, you'll be soaring and diving and learning and driving and jumping and climbing………. but one day, one day…finally….you'll come home…to me." Then she'd cry and tell me that it was the happiest day of her life. Until that day.

I could hear dad's voice, he soothed my mum she sounded like she was in pain, and I didn't understand that at the time. I felt the pressure increase in the womb and all I could remember was not being able to breathe and that's all I could think about. I kicked about fearful of my life; I didn't realize that I wasn't the only one whose life was under threat.

"Get her out! She's struggling! Can't you see she can't breathe? Save her! Please, please Damien please save her…" Mum begged, I remembered how she begged. Dad refused profusely, it got darker then and their voices became more slurred. A deafening scream and light…

All of a sudden I was placed in mums arms. Her face was so clear and it glowed. I could see the undying love, I could see the time she could have had, how young and bright her face was.

"Look after her Damien… my bunny…" her voice faded, there was someone crying in the background. Mums arms weakened until they couldn't hold my weight. Dad took me in his arms. I watched and I watched as her eyes closed slowly but surely.

I waited and I waited for them to open again.

But they didn't…'

"But… I killed my last… mum," I told Renesemē as reality captured me again.

"I know… I almost killed my mother too."

Everyone in the room stiffened. "But as long as she loved you and you loved her, nothing else matters. I want to be the kind of mother who dies for her child- for you."

"I don't want to be a monster!" I said at last, as nine whole seconds passed.

"I won't let you, ever. I'll never let you." She smiled her white straight teeth dazzled me. A smile appeared on Esmē's face. I looked at Renesemē's face, I really looked into it, and I found what I looked for. My mother's smile was there. The way it lit up her whole face, it was there.

"You can be my mum. I want you to be my mum." I whispered to her, I closed the little distance away, I'd had from her. She embraced me too. Sighs of relief sounded through the house.

I released her and she held my shoulders, her tears rolled down her peachy cheeks.

"Dad, Mum, you're grandparents!" She said excitement echoed through her voice. "And Jacob you're…a-"

"Don't say it," He interrupted. Renesemē stiffened for a moment; Edward shook his head at Jacob.

"Well, can I meet my great grand-daughter?" Carlisle said to redirect the conversation. He approached me, not quite as slow as Renesemē had. I shuffled closer to Renesemē and hide my face. Renesemē stroked my head.

"Maybe she's a bit tired and confused, maybe its best she goes to bed now." She picked me up; I lay limply on her chest. Lack of sleep had indeed caught up with me. Everyone seemed to agree when they nodded their heads.

"I think its best she stays here, changing house now will throw her." Renesemē sighed happily. "_Jacob_ are _you_ going to help, put _**our**__**child**_ to bed now?" she said her tone had changed.

He looked so torn his eyebrows creased his forehead. But his posture told us he'd already given in. Renesemē started walking without a look behind her. He sighed deeply and winked at Edward and rolled his eyes. Renesemē hummed a lullaby to me. Her voice got every note right. But still it wasn't the lullaby I longed to hear. But I knew that mum would have wanted this for me. My eyelids continued to get heavier and heavier. She laid me on the bed gently and after that she lay down next to me, and lulled me to sleep.

"Sleep tight loved one."

**NEW BLOOD TIES**

Morning came so quickly, I barely had enough time to forget yesterday's happenings, I barely enough time to think, this must be all some kind of wonderful yet impossible dream. My body felt heavy and sluggish still enveloped in sleep.

My eyes unlocked my sight and allowed me to fully appreciate the room I was in. The walls were white, soft, striped with seeped light from the curtains. It was almost dream-like funnily enough. Beside the bed was a chest of draws, with a frame and no picture, and across from me, a walk in dressing room, and the room door; slightly open. It almost taunted me with its darkness.

I yawned if I had not already exposed the fact I was awake, that would defiantly had confirmed it.

"You're awake?" Renesemē's eager voice floated through the slightly opened door. Her face peered around the corner of the door. She looked as refreshed from sleep as I probably did. Her long brown wavy hair flowed down the doors frame.

"Yes…" I yawned again. This time I stretched my limbs out, I felt like I had been running the longest marathon in history. My stomach grumbled which wavered her as she begun to speak.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked, while she settled on the bed beside me. I laughed at her weird question.

"Thirsty??" I questioned her. "No, not thirsty I'm hungry" I corrected her, I grinned widely at her comment. She smiled back, she obviously still thought I had not yet understood.

"I meant would you like some blood to-"I didn't let her finish before I pushed away from her aghast.

"Blood?_ Blood?? You drink blood?"_ I couldn't hide the fear out of my voice. "You said you wouldn't hurt me…You promised!" I pushed further away she looked shocked and unable to voice her thoughts. Edward and Bella entered the room.

"Nessie it seems that she doesn't drink blood, she eats human food." Edward then turns to me.

"Would you like to eat some eggs?" Edward suggested. "I know this certain _girl_ who knows how to make the most _delicious_ eggs" he grins, exposing a full set of dagger sharp teeth, as he gestured to Bella.

"Me??" Bella rebuked "but I… I haven't…I mean…it's-"

"Well you are the most recent human Bella," a smile creased his face as he looked directly into Bella's face. He towers over her, tracing her jaw line with his nose. "And you _yourself_ was saying how you missed cooking," Bella looked entranced, and barely could make her sounds into words. Her eyes looked feverish, spellbound.

"Ok…you two always forget, I don't _want_ to know how I was conceived! So stop giving me hints!

But mum will you?" Renesemē asked. Her eyes somehow became more appealing, a deep, and fresh, earthly brown, and so rich, it sort of pulled you further in.

"Hey! Not fair! How can I say no now? With Edward," She seemed to get some sort of satisfaction, out of saying that. "And Renesemē's pulling powers?" Bella aimed at Edward mainly giving him a look that he should know better. Emmet thrust through the door a fresh outdoorsy smell accompanying him.

"Hey, I taught her that!" Emmet announced

"Works like a charm," Renesemē laughed it sounded like bells clanging together, musically.

"Thanks a lot Emmet, you know, for teaching her the important things in life!" Bella sulked, sarcasm reeked in her words.

"Would you like me to teach you that too?" Emmet asked, picking me up in his mountainous hands.

"Yeah!" enthusiasm took me over; every new experience took me on a high I'd never forget.

"It drives grandma crazy! Look isn't it funny?" I nodded my head in excitement with Emmett.

"Look what you started!" Bella complained to Edward. He chuckled lightly staring deeply into her face.

"Don't worry mum will help me make breakfast, so grandma doesn't have to!" I grinned from ear to ear. Renesemē snapped out of her trance and leapt up towards me and Emmet.

"Did you just say…mum?" she asks. I beamed at her; she shovelled me up from Emmet's hands and hugged me tightly. Alice and Jasper walked into the room; Alice with a slightly pained expression and Jasper looking considerably poker faced kind of like Edwards, but less advanced. You see, you don't see any expression Edward doesn't want you to.

"You know Nessie; you still haven't named the child." Alice pointed out her pixie like face lightened up.

"You should name her after me; it fits her better than any name I can think of." Rosalie spoke keenly characteristically; she entered the room boldly, yet still elegantly.

"Yeah of course it is Rose! That's the only name you could fit in your brain" Jacob uttered to her chuckling he tapped his head which he used to accompany his joke there was a rough, harsh tone to his voice. Rosalie growled dangerously, Emmet held onto her but little smiles escaped - his bad attempt to hold back his laughter.

"You'll see! It's such a beautiful name!" Alice exclaimed. Jasper smiled at Edward who nodded his head in agreement with something.

"Hmm, "she looked at me her face indecisive. " I know what I'll name you…Welcome to the family …Ilina."

"I... have a name mum?" My anxious eyes yearned for her answer.

"Yes, you do Ilina," she hoisted me up on her hips. Her smile reflected mine as radiant as a hint of sun' smile in summer.

"Well…then mum?" I cocked my head to face her.

"Yes?" She enquired, Edward chuckled lightly.

"Can I **eat** something now?" I growled playfully.

Eruptions of laughter were dispersed echoing through the jingling chandeliers.

This was when I first established my family.

**MY FOG**

IT'D BEEN A WHILE SINCE THEN I'D EVENTUALLY found out the abilities of those special _Vampires._

According to Carlisle's calculations I was the physical age of an 8-9 year old with the mental capacity of much older, he said it wouldn't be long before I refrained from growth and my heart took its last beat and I became frozen, like a monument of time, like

... A true Vampire.

In the current state I'm in now, I can't get pregnant but when I turn 14 (physically) I'll have 2 years -if I choose- to have a child which I definitely won't, children are so tiring...I know weird coming from a 8 year old but remember it's only physically, mentally I'm the age of a 16 year old weird huh?

It was easy for me to excel my knowledge, as when I was at those temporary households, I decided to read their books to pass some time... I didn't always come at bed time. Of course I didn't let them really figure out I was really reading that stuff. I mean I wasn't even supposed to know how to read! Those days were hard...some of them were trying for kids and then miraculously they found me, it hurt most leaving humans in that sort of situation. I felt cruel and heartless, but it was better they did not now what kind of monster I really was. I always destroyed the evidence, making sure there was no evidence I ever existed. I didn't want to leave a path behind me. But for that couple, I left the dish I'd eaten in, dirty. But that was my past, things were better now.

I lived in this small house near mum and dad, my house has 7 rooms' typical rooms a human might have, bathroom, toilet and kitchen.

Mum was always so scared I'd be lonely, so she always visits, routinely. I've grown to love my family, we're going to play baseball today apparently there is something special about baseball with the Cullen's.

**Depending on whether anyone wants me to continue i will, please leave a message if you do. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

That night I watched them collide, making sounds extremely similar to the sounds of the thunderstorm that clashed overhead. I called out to Emmett and laughed, he began chasing me, and threatened to throw me in the sky so high I'd hit the moon, impossible, but I still enjoyed being chased.

I think I have begun to love my family, they said they'd take me to the library tomorrow.

At that thought I awoke from my slumber, however weirdly enough everything still looked dream-like and abstract especially things in the distance. All I could see clearly is the quilt against my own face, was I still asleep but dreaming I was awake.

Then it hit me... I was still awake and for some reason... I was blind. A piercing scream echoed through the walls of my house. I realized I had made it and more shrill cries lurched up my throat, fear rose in my chest, my heart beat even faster, if that's even possible! Mum and Jacob were there in a few seconds. I could see their abstract silhouettes in the far distance of my room.

One came to hold me.

"What's wrong Ilina?"She asks concern and terror rebounding off of each other in her tone. I looked up at her face and I could see the shape of her face but her features were extremely plain and smudged.

"Oh mum!" I bawled staring into the strange face.

"I'll never see your pretty face again."

A voice sighed with relief.

She doesn't understand, I want to tell her but admitting it makes it real and that's a reality can't deal with.

"A bad dream?" She asks, her voice loosing its edge.

"No...I'm...I'm blind!" Once again this was the beginning of a brand new reality for me.

**2.** **MY MIST**

I've gotten used to it now the blindness was hard at first, but Carlisle persuaded me that the loss of sight had made my other senses more precise and accurate. He was indeed right about my sense of smell and my hearing they've become great advantages for me. I leaned on them for my sense of awareness and never really bothered trying to see through 'my mist'. That's what it's like trying to see was like looking through a thick mist, the further away something was from you, the more blurred out of focus it became.

I sometimes have to use steps or sense of smell to make my way through school but mostly if use the rebounding of sound against objects which in my mind creates a space which is sort of like a detailed image, but this needs a lot of concentration. At first it was hard, the first few months of blindness held me, I have to admit.

I'm glad I'm now old enough to attend school with the Cullen's, we go to a school in Ohio called Idaho high school, it's in this school that I have found my passion. Cookery class, with Mrs. Cooper, I loved cooking, I feel so ordinary, so human while cooking foods like crème de la crème to pepperoni pizza. I feel powerful behind the pan, when all my vision fails me, my passion helps me to do anything.

"Dad," I sigh. "Your homework is due in tomorrow..," I enquire. Dad (well, Jacob to others) often had a tendency of you know, not bothering with his studies, he always claims

"It's not worth it, I don't need brains in my life, and I've got all I need," He recites once again. I just want what's best for him, I always sound like a parent when it comes to Dad.

"Don't worry about him Ilina, he enjoys looking stupid don't you boy!" Rosalie teases. "As long as he is potty trained and knows how to sit and stay," she adds. I laugh quietly, and listen to the musical laughs of my family.

"Leave dad alone, besides for once is it too hard not to argue you two?" I counter. He huffs and leans gently on mum's shoulder. Although my blindness is normally a curse sometimes, being in that world of mist is exciting, like being in an unknown world, although it is scary too. I reach out and steal Edwards' pizza, he looks away from staring lovingly at Bella, to reveal amusement on his face, yet he's not surprised.

"Darn you heard me?" I ask him he nods chuckling slightly. My attention is averted as JJ (James Jackson) sits at the table in front of ours.

"What's wrong?" Bella asks, she always so observant.

"No reason," My thoughts flash across my head and I know Edward will pick up on them. I used to think him knowing what we were thinking was fun, now it's _really _annoying.

"In answer to your first thought," Edward says eyeing me. "Your right he does," He analysed the boy, reading his thoughts.

"Explain..." mum mumbles, playing with some chips in her plate.

"Well Ilina was feeling...uneasy about JJ," all of a sudden all heads on our table turns to me and then JJ.

'Why?' The question echoes on all of their faces.

"Well can't you smell it?"I ask.

"Smell what?... over this crap they give you to eat?" Emmett huffs, he hates this time of day. The stillness they live in here really holds them. Going slow isn't their thing.

"No," I roll my eyes extra humanly slow, just to annoy him. "He smells like...like a...vampire." Again all heads turn to JJ, suspicion rises in their faces'.

"What does that mean?" I ask. "Because he's so obviously human, normal heartbeat, normal skin tone, I just don't understand...unless...but that...could...?"

"I don't know, I've never come across it, but it could be possible..," Edward mumbles to himself now deep in thought. Rosalie nudges me, annoyed to be cut out of the conversation.

"I was wondering if it was possible he was a quarter breed?" I query again this time out loud. Silence.

They're faces turned grave...

"We don't know anything yet, we don't want to jump to conclusions and expose ourselves if he's not." Edward suggests. Bella giggles at him.

"Edward...you sound more and more like Carlisle everyday!" she informs him. If he could blush he would.

"Bella," he growls playfully at her.

"Guys I have an idea...let's test him!" Mum puts forward.

"How?" asks Emmett, who wasn't really even listening to the conversation.

"Well...I have a few ideas I promise i'll be careful..." I tell everyone.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea... Alice?" Jasper confers with Alice.

"It doesn't seem to have any serious implications...I don't have that feel about it." Edward laughs go ahead Ilina try it. He gestures towards JJ.

"Now?" I ask feeling slightly left out of the loop. He simply nods, his smirk growing across his face, while Bella admires it. Dad and mum look reassuringly at me.

"Fine..."

I raised my self off of my seat to walk around our table, to pass JJ, before I passed our table I picked up a tray of food. I strolled past his table and as I was about to pass JJ, I feigned a trip and the contents of the tray fell o him.

"EUGGHH, what the!" He groans. I squeeze my eyes shut, tying my hardest not to laugh and the snickers of my table and those around.

"I'm so sorry...I'm not usually this clumsy." I bat my eyes at me, Rosalie taught me this is how girls get what they need. I even threw a pout in.

He didn't even look up... he's still engrossed on the sloppy Joe on his shirt...which is reasonable.

"No problem Ilina...it's fine." He gets up and walks to the door of the cafeteria. I slump begrudgingly to my table.

"LEENS!! MAN! You trying to kill me with stuff like that you see his face...human reactions are so slow, it was like in a movie man TOO FUNNY" says Emmett, Loud enough for us only to hear.

"Emmett I feel bad enough already I don't need you to make it better..." I sigh deeply, cradling my head in dishonour.

"Maybe that wasn't quite the way to find Ilina."

"But I just thought well Edward caught all of Bella's food when she nearly dropped it..."

"Yes but we weren't in the attention of all those people." Edward remarks.

"Ilina, do you even realise how much people noticed when you got up?" Dad enquires.

"No..." I murmur.

"A hell-of-a-lot!" he says amusement still in his voice.

"No vampire would risk exposure like that, if he _is_ a vampire he wouldn't have reacted, because there was too many people's attention. Only an idiot would react in the way you wanted him too." Emmett chuckles.

"Well thanks a lot, you guys could have for warned me you know, could have saved him a trip to the nurse's and me a lot of humiliation." I spit.

"Then Ilina, where would we get our entertainment from?" Alice grins at Jaspers response, I could tell he was messing with my senses, making me feel less embarrassed and more unaffected.

The bell sounded signalling the end of lunch.

Leave it to me to do something like this...it sounded so logical in my head...I can't give up...knowing could be important to my family...

**Hey guys enjoying hmm?? Hope so leave messages for me...could be tips, praise, hate mail...lol leave something to show you care lol wells i'll update soon!!**

**Nicoshea xxoxx**


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks have passed and it has escaped me as to how to go about testing this guy, on whether he is a vampire or not. If only the garlic myth was true then it'd be easy and we'd be able to find out whether he's a threat to our coven. I knew as we sat here at lunch Edward was trying not to read my thoughts, but he can't help it I suppose...

The bell rings and Emmett sighs as this is the beginning of the same old lesson he's had in the many different 'lives' he's had.

"Don't worry uncle, just another..."I look towards my watch "two hours...not too long for a vampire right?" His body jerked towards me, I giggle at him.

"Ilina...what have I told you about playing with Emmett like that? He's not a windup doll you know." Mum exclaimed.

5th period passed as slowly as ever. I don't want to hear Dr Wilson, mumble on about the genetics of humans...when I know more about genetics than he did! I just wanted to go cook strudels and cookies and cake and pies...

A hand waves across my face.

"You do realise that..." I jump out of my skin, sending papers all across the room in a flurry and causing two chairs to fall down.

"What the?!?" he looked confused...and dare I say a hint of suspicion. I get up quickly.

"Ahh...it's probably, just the air from the vents" I mumble under my breath.

I shovel up my books and rushed though the door...JJ makes me uneasy...very uneasy. It's probably the smell of unknown vampires, it triggers old memories, which i tried deeply to bury. His smell messes up all my senses and that scares me. All I want to do is run away. An arm encircles my shoulder and another arm my back, stunning me to stiffness.

"It's ok," Bella soothes.

"He suspects nothing," Edward confirms.

"You heard?" Tears already gathering...I was so close to exposing us...

"Yes, you're worrying your mum...she told me to check up on you. Ilina things like this are bound to happen it's the way that you deal with it that determines the outcome...its good you gave him a logical solution."

They release me as I reach my cookery class.

"Thanks grand," I step cautiously into the room, the aromas of food swam around me and I almost forgot what I was upset about...almost. My Cookery teacher Miss cooper sat at her desk, her greying hair drawn up in a loose bun, random locks of hair escaped and dangled down her face. Her face was aging, but quite gracefully, while her wrinkles were hardly noticeable. Her cheeks were plump and very rosy always wearing a smile on them. Her eyes were pale green illuminating calm and serene-ness. I really enjoy miss coopers class, unlike all the others I actually learn something...

"We are making strudels next week so I want you guys to research on recipes and all try different ones...but then I figured you may get hungry dears, doing all that boring work...so I cooked you some cup cakes...Help your self dearies." I grinned fantastically at her, doing what I rarely do with any human, show a full set of teeth...normally the either become 'dazzled' (as Bella puts it) or worse, scared. But Miss Cooper was different, she some how always disabled my guard...she says I should smile more often, because it looks 'as easy as breathing' to her. I know it's dangerous to let your guard down with humans, but I can't help it! Her nature is infectious...viral almost, it just takes you over.

"My sons always eat or drink," she chuckles" When they are bored...especially JJ" She sighs. "I do wish they wouldn't raid the fridge so much, money doesn't grow on trees."

"I wonder what your house looks like!" I wondered aloud.

"It's a cosy little cottage in the middle of the forest."

"What makes it special Miss Cooper?" I ask fantasies of the house I'd dreamt up for her playing in my minds eye.

"Well I guess it's hard to explain...Well sweetie if your not too busy today, I'll invite you to dinner." My eyes widened at the prospect of seeing her house, and possibly getting secret recipes too...

"I'd be delighted." I chimed.

**3. A HEART THAT BEATS...**

Although we were only researching the lesson flew by and before I knew it the bell rang.

"Is there somewhere I can meet you? Only I have to tell my Mmm... Family where I am going...after all it's not like they are psychic or something." I laughed at my poor attempt at a joke...as I knew Edward would almost definitely be listening in. I really do dislike being the youngest.

She tells me to meet her in the teachers' car park. The corridors swarm with busy pubescent humans, many discussing unimportant materialistic things in life. I can't understand humans...they confuse me and their teens' usual lack of intellect annoys me.

I glided through the doors gracefully dodging the obstacles in my way to see my family standing in fluid stillness. Beside them stood their cars Edwards Volvo S60 R and Rosalie's BMV M3 convertible. Alice really wanted to ride in her Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 Super Veloce but she thought against it since it is only high school we were driving too. I approached them super humanly slow. Emmett looked like he just might rip my head off, I almost exploded with laughter.

"Do I need to explain?" I ask dubiously.

"No not really," Edward says pulling me toward the car.

"Huh? What are…I'm not…"I stuttered.

"I know you think…a lot about this woman…but it could be dangerous," He tells me, with that I-know-better-look.

"Did Alice see it that way?"

"No, but Alice isn't always ri-"

"Ahh but she is Edward" she takes his hand from my shoulder. "I'm 'living' proof." He grimaces slightly. "Come on Edward isn't about time she got some freedom…she'll be fine, plus it's not up to us to decide that." she looks toward Jacob and Nessie.

Mum looked worried about me, and Jacob worried about her.

"You'll...be careful right?" Mum pleaded. "I…I just can't be without you now, you're too much a part of me…" she says lightly.

"Okay mum, I'll try not to die…" I smile at her. "I can't see what she could do but I'll be careful."

"Nessie she's a big girl let her make her mistakes," He says nuzzling her. I smiled largely agreeing with dad…for once.

"What and dying is merely a mistake?" chokes mum.

"No... No that's-"

"You guys I'm fine, I'll be fine…first sign of danger and I'll run. See you later ok?" Mum nods defeated and still a little heated about dad's misplaced comment.

"And Edward don't follow me,"

"Don't worry I'll keep him busy…" Bella says as I imagined the blush overpowering her skin.

At that I swiveled around into the direction of the teachers' car park.

"Hey Ilina!" Bellows Emmett

"Yes?" I enquire

"Beware of the deadly fairy cakes!" He roars with laughter…I swear that uncle… I turned the corner with the sound of laughter behind me.

I veer across the car park and spotted Miss Cooper in her car pulling out.

She beeps as she slows down in front of me.

I study her sturdy, out dated car. It was clearly an old make but was as clean as though it were new.

"Thank you for inviting me today."

"I'm sure it'll be my pleasure," beams at me.

She was a very cautious driver, insuring always there she was never a threat to pedestrians or them to her. She pulls of suddenly into a road almost completely hidden by leaves. The leaves hit the window and the roads meandered even more than before. My hair flails in the wind a sweet and appealing smell entered the car…in fact it was almost…delicious…but it wasn't usual…and it most definitely wasn't a food smell. I shook the smell off of me. The smell reminded me of something…struggle, so desperate to breathe, so engrossed in the protection of my life, outside I could hear her, my mum calling out to me. She didn't want me to die, I remember the absolute rush I got from hearing her voice, and it lunges me through the surface. I saw her face twisted in indescribable pain, it's not what I expected her first expression of hers to be. Red stained my vision, I tried to reach out to her but I was just a baby. I cried out the sickly taste of her blood poisoning me mouth. I slowly realized the surface was not a surface, but that I had just killed my mother, shattering her bones and tearing her skin. Ever since then it shatters my heart and tears my world apart.

I gasped for air, tears flowing as reality slowly hit me again.

"A...Are you ok?"

"Yes I just remembered a distant memory…," I sigh from relief. "Nothing to worry about."

"Oh…," is all she could say.

A pressure comparable to a feathers' touch washes over my cheek. I froze with tension and confusion.

"We're here." Her daylight smile stretched over the surrounding atmosphere setting everything ablaze. Her house was simple, cozy, beautiful…perfect.

"I… I love it!" she giggles, while closing the door.

"Your garden is beautiful," Various colorful flowers sway fluidly in the gentle breeze, like the waves of a calm ocean. Their colors so refreshing, you felt suddenly healed by them. I felt as though it could pass for utopia. I follow the adorable cobble pathway leading to the Terrence making me twitch with excitement. The Terrence was small but for some unknown reason oozed a false sense of space, it intrigued me.

The rickety floorboards startled me… I was so used to never making much noise, but no matter how I tried it was as hopeless as it was inevitable.

"Lets who's in shall we?" asks miss cooper. As the door opened the scent hit me… almost like a punch in the face…

**Ooohhhh HIYA GUYS sorry it took sooo long thanks for waiting sooo patiently!!! Well hope you enjoyed comment me please if you did and also wish me luck for my exam tomorrow!! :D !! Well I'll try to upload chaps 4 as soon as possible!!!! Loves from Nicoshea xoxox**

~ 3 ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, yes I know I should be shot for making people wait this long lol I'm sorry forgive me, but school is a trial and since I'm going uni this year I guess it's sort of important lol but I hope you enjoy this new chapsssssss xoxoxo Nicoshea xoxoxo**

**4. JJ's secret**

_Vampire._.. I covered my mouth the sheer shock of it making me feel sick. My mind ran on Miss Cooper. I can't leave her here I thought, not with whoever is roaming around her house.

"Honey's I'm home,"

"My Love," says a voice walking so slow I began to understand how Emmett felt. He appears, and I ready myself for attack. His face was pale...white and it looked oddly flaky, well delicate. I've never seen such a face before, it looked translucent, giving me shivers down my spine, however that wasn't the only thing to, he embraced her kissing her on the lips, making me reach out, only to withdraw stung by the scene.

A vampire and a human.

Only she was 54 and he looked late 20's early 30's. She cleared her throat to calm him down...this is too much I got to leave or something.

"Ilina this is my husband Nicholas." He gently nods in my direction. "This is Ilina," I couldn't react my body was rigid, stiff to the bone, solid to the brim. How could _she,_ sheof all people live so casually with such...what was I to say? A monster? Half of what I am? What my family are...? Or is it resentment brought on by the tragic-ness of my reality. Or...or something else?

"She's just shy."

"You're not human?" I'm surprised to hear that not from Nicholas but from a boy around my age. He looked on from the stairs behind Nicholas his skin tone was slightly olive, with blond hair dangling from his forehead.

"I thought the same thing son," Son? Son? Could it be, but he smells so human and he has...only a slightly erratic heartbeat.

"I think I'm rather confused..." was all I could manage.

"Come sit down why don't you, we'll explain mother must really trust you otherwise you wouldn't be here." says the boy

"Bro! I'm gunna kick your vamp ass in PS3 you won't beat my skills you-" He cuts himself off as soon as he catches sight of me. "Mum I'm sorry...I didn't..."He panics.

"Its ok bro she's part vampire...look," He comes up to me and places his brothers' hand onto my chest.

JJ's eyes open wide then his faces relaxes.

"Phew...for a minute there I thought I blew it!" Mrs Peters chuckles lightly. "Well," she sighed. "I didn't know you weren't human." Instantly my rebuttal kicked in, although I knew it was already too late.

"I am human!" I stated quickly. The blonde boy approaches me until his faces inches away from mine. I could see his utter beauty, I have long gotten used to the beauty of the vampires I know but his stood out to me. His golden syrup hair dangled on his forehead. His face was beautiful probably the most human-like beauty I've ever seen, his skin was smooth and I was right slightly olive, my vision rose to his eyes they were crimson red, deathly red, blood red. I almost hauled.

"Yes, you are human...but how much of you exactly?" My breathing quickened, making it ever so hard to stay focused. He breathed his sickly sweet breath into my face, intoxicating me.

"N...none of your business!" His angelical face sours a bit.

"I told you...you can't play with every girls heart like that, some are immune to your inhumanly charm," JJ muses. The blond boy turns to his brother confrontationally.

"Immune...that would really be impossible. Plus I wasn't in the zone yet!" he said walking into what I assumed to be the living room.

"Yeah, sure!" JJ laughs behind him. "I bet this is the closest to human you've ever been! It's a fact of life, rejection you know!" He laughs in the distance. Nicholas chuckled lightly holding his head in his hands shaking it side to side. Obviously a gesture of shame.

"Please excuse my sons, they have no manners and are pretty shallow minded."

"I wonder whom they get that from," Miss Peters accuses. "H...how much human are you hunny?" she asks her puppy dog eyes beckoning to me.

"I'm half...I'm a half breed." Her face changes.

"Il...I know...Ilina... I was wondering if you could tell me about your past...I want to understand you if I can...you bear it all alone...it's painful to see."

This pricked tears in my eyes. She's so wonderful.

"Well," I sigh, the memories resurfacing strangling my other thoughts. "I warn you it's no fairytale,"

"I will listen regardless." She discreetly directed me to the kitchen by the small of my back. I sat fluidly onto a seat and began instantly as the memories were waiting to burst. I explained my devastating first day of life. It was crushing her, I could tell but I couldn't stop now that I'd started I had to release it all. Her sons had become intrigued and were listening behind me by the door.

"My father came for me, taking me away from my mother's ...body, which I was clinging to... I'd stayed there until she'd had her last breath and then some... father then told me 'it was for the best.' He told me 'i'll be with you until you look like a toddler and then you shall live with humans, however you must only stay with a household one week at a time, otherwise they will notice your exceeding growth patterns.

Father was harsh with his training, he would leave me alone, leaving me to fend for myself. He'd leave me in streets, deserts, forests alone with nothing, but my own initiative. He claimed to however 'never be too far away' Maybe he wasn't, maybe he was... I still felt as lonely...then the day came he told me to be strong and that tears will stop soon. He said 'know this...you must never trust human or vampires alike. He said neither could truly understand me," I sighed deeply. My soul lightened to what comes next. "Then I met the Cullen's...and I knew I could trust humans and vampires, because of their love I've noticed, I needed that aspect to my life." I concluded. "I'm happy now,"

"Oh dear!" she embraces me. "You've been through a lot!" she cried.

"I've grown from it, I don't regret my history it made me, me." Her husband cleared his throat.

"Oh I'm sorry I always have to remind myself that I shouldn't throw myself at you guys... I don't know what state you are in...Are...are you thirsty honey?"

"Some apple juice should be fine for that," They all laughed I looked doubtfully at all of them, summing up their sanity.

"Ilina, she means," he crouches next to me. "Would you like some blood...to drink?" says the blonde boy.

"Nathaniel needn't be so blunt!" she scolds him. I can't believe he drinks it. He drinks _blood_!

"No I don't drink that," I said as bluntly as him. He pulled away from me aghast.

"Ho...H...How do you survive?" He questions my existence quite rudely.

"Since I was a baby I refused blood, so father taught me how to live off human food, since I care so little for _blood_." He takes my hand and compares it to his own. He felt his heart then my pulse. Then he smelt himself, and then instantaneously smells my neck, his eyes closed exhaling deeply. I was as frozen as the first time he took my hand, I couldn't react it's like my body had just shutdown.

"Nathaniel! Don't be so rude! If you are thirsty, go and drink!" His father ordered.

"Who says I'm thirsty?" He said retreating keeping my eyes locked in his. "She just smells so good!" he chuckles musically. His dad's smile was apologetic. He continues to help cook.

"You've given me a lot to think about..."

"She has?" His father enquired.

"Yes, think about it she's a half breed and she lives fine off of human food I'm a quarter and I could to. I don't have to be like this I can be someone... better. That's the most sincere I've ever seen him...

"You want to give opp ze bluudd?" says JJ doing a really bad Dracula impression.

"Of course I don't wanna be a m...like that if I have another choice." I could see the pain gathering in his fathers eyes.

Silence gathered in the kitchen, the sizzling in the pan kept it from being awkward.

"Maybe Ilina could teach you?" His father said surprising me by breaking the silence with such a sentence. Sentencing me to more time with them, with vampires, with Nathaniel, _with death_.

All eyes were focused on me.

"Ilina, I know you feel slightly uneasy...and I know this is such a lot to ask but this will help him, be better than what you already think of him."

"Can I think about it?" I asked. Nathaniel huffed, rolled his blood red eyes, and then left gracefully through the door.

"Why of course Ilina, take as much time as you need."

Will my life ever stop changing direction?

**Hey guys sorry foe making you wait so long i know I'm bad but as a sorry i'll upload chapter 5 today as well. Hope you enjooooooyy !**

**Loves from xox Nicoshea xox**

~ 3 ~


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised here is chapter 5 of my mist Hope you enjoy all that is to come! : D well here you go!! ^.^**

**5. Your Call**

Dinner was devishly awkward, unsaid words lingered in the air, poisoning it. The silence built unbearably, if someone doesn't say anything I'd die from the pressure.

"Fine!" I blurted out. Everyone's shocked faces turned to me.

"I'll help him, but it's my call," I stated.

"It's your call?" He asks, his lips twisting up into a devilish smile.

"Yes there are rules," I emphasise. He puts down his cup. I gaze at him from across the table while his grin widened.

"No.1," I cleared my voice as it sounded weak and shy. I wasn't, I am strong and assertive!

"You must try all I give you!" I told him. He nodded.

"No.2, you must cut down on your...blood intake,"

"Doable." He considers.

"And...Last but not at all least, I'm here to help you I'm _NOT_ a snack!" He laughed, so did the entire table.

"Well I've always been well trained in that area but for you i'll try all the harder." he mocks me.

"You're not taking this seriously."

"Me?" He locks my eyes. "Of course I take this seriously. This could be the biggest event of my life...and yours," He implies.

"May I add a rule?" Asks JJ. "No hitting on your mentor, if things go bad –I– still got to go school with her! ...and her friends." He groans.

"Hey cheeky boy! Maybe our flirtatious son isn't her type?" She said more like a question than a come back.

"Or...maybe she's into girls, is that it?" He asks me humour sparkling in his eyes. Arrgh he makes me fume! I mean, why does he have to be so disarmingly beautiful, so I could slate him off somehow... Oh I know!

"Well maybe..." I look up at him from my eyelashes. Rosalie taught me this instant get-what-you-want look. "I'm harder to please." He nearly chokes on his 'drink' at the look I gave him.

"Maybe...there is hope for you yet!" He regains himself.

"Get real!" I blurt out. It seemed all of my misplaced comments seemed to do the trick. I laughed with his family while he took my remark in.

"Oh, it's getting late Ilina the Cullen's must be worried. I hope next time isn't so awkward."

"Me too I'll just get my coat from the kitchen."Se nodded. I took my time thereto rethink everything that's happened today, what a different path. How am I supposed to take all this in...? It's so confusing. A ¼ breed, a human mother, a vampire father is that possible? _And _on top of that a _human _brother? Not possible. How do they live isn't Miss Cooper _scared?_ How can she live like that?

"What's worrying you?" I'd know that voice anywhere now. I swivelled around. Nothing. Something brushes my cheek, again I rotated into the direction. Nothing. I close my eyes and listen. I couldn't hear anything.

"What's the matter?" His hand on my shoulder. I caught my breath from fear. My heart fluttered.

"Sorry...I didn't know you'd be scared?"

"Where were you hiding?" I gasped, he was standing so close...too close. I don't like his perfect face staring at me like that. I really don't like his oddly appealing breath, breathing on me like that. My over sensitive nostrils finding the smell too delicious. I covered my mouth he'd just drunk blood!

"I was hiding beyond possibility." He smirked.

"So mentor," he used this loosely, mockingly. "When do lessons on being a...,"

"Vegetarian...well...a human let's say," I mulled over it. "I don't know, well I have school and I can't be too suspicious!" I mumbled to myself.

"Suspicious?" He repeats.

"Yes well I can't tell them the truth... I don't think they'll understand."

"You know I bet your family have never heard of good vampires...that can't be that bad how about if I persuade them?" He gives me a winning smile. I laugh animatedly.

"Well I er...don't that'll make a difference. Believe me...they're more protective than you could imagine."

"Wow these Cullen's seem like fun...I have a thought why don't you ditch them, and come live with us and become my mistress?" He takes my jaw firmly in his hands, giving me a full blast of his face. It left me well like this...

"Err...I...oh...wow...Erm...I...," Come on Ilina snap out of it! You're not a ditzy human girl! You're stronger than that! "Rule four?" It was the merest whisper of all mere whispers...But he heard it no doubt.

"Oh...that rule." The smile he wore lessens to an extent.

"It's not legitimate since you didn't state it," He shrugs. He releases me. I was so embarrassed that I slid past him and walked straight out to the car. I stood there in the darkness covering my embarrassed, hot, flustered, yet unsatisfied face, not even close.

"Sorry honey you ready to go?" Asks Mrs Cooper.

"Yes," I mumble. I'm more than ready to leave.

**Here you go guys both 4 and 5 lolls hope its good comment me if you can. And also I need a beta so if anyone is interested please message meeee Loves from xox Nicoshea xox**

~ 2 ~


End file.
